


Fracture

by viridforest



Series: Fracture [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon "Death", F/F, Friends With Benefits, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: Angela's world is perfect, she loves her job and her friends, and her little arrangement with Moira is just a bonus. Things soon begin to fall apart however, tensions begin to rise and everything soon comes to its peak. Angela's feelings coming into the mix don't help anything either but there is nothing she can do to stop her world from coming apart at the hands of the one she loves.





	Fracture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kshadow/gifts).



> Wrote this for my lovely wife and I hope everyone enjoys it!

“Angelaaa~” The sing-song voice called, the sound saccharine to her ears.

Moira stood in the doorway of the med bay, leaning against the frame with arms crossed and a wide grin stretching across her face. Wherever she went she walked about as if she owned the place, peacock proud one might say.

“You aren’t supposed to be here, you know.” Angela stated, barely looking up from her data tablet.

With her cheshire grin, Moira pushed off from the wall and made her way further into the room and Angela could already hear the words in her head before they were spoken. “Oh but Angela I’m not hurting anyone besides, what if I am injured? Or need a check up? Hmm?”

It took all Angela had not to roll her eyes. Moira was no longer a part of Overwatch operations, her termination having been effective immediately and yet she was still here, hanging around like a pestering rash. She wouldn't be surprised if Moira’s bags weren't even packed yet, the numerous forms that most likely had to be filled out before she could depart probably weren't even close to complete. Oh the wonders of red tape and bureaucracy.

“Then you can make an appointment to come see me at another time.” Angela replied.

Hoping the conversation was finally over so she could get back to work, Angela turned around to rifle through a stack of folders on a nearby table. She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt Moira suddenly and silently press up behind her. She could feel the nails of Moira’ hand press into her ass as she kneaded it.

“Oh Angela, why the cold shoulder? We both know such tactics are useless against me, I can slip through any of your defense with some careful thinking and clever experimentation. Is it stress? Because we both also know that I can most definitely help with that.”

Here she was getting wet from just a few simple words from Moira, how she let this disreputable woman affect her so still confused her. Yet here she still was, leaning into Moira’s form. Their professional relations did have a few perks.

Moira’s hand slid up to Angela’s hips, as the taller woman began to guide her to part of the desk which was clear of items. Spinning her around, Moira pushed her against the edge of the desk, forcing her to sit down on it, leaning back against its surface. Moira sneered down at her, fully knowing who was in charge.

“I will unmake you.” Moira spoke the words against the sensitive skin of her neck, a shiver wracking up Angela’s spine.

Continuing her assault, Moira bit and sucked a trail down Angela’s neck, stopping at the edge of the turtleneck. Shucking off the white lab coat Angela wore, Moira brought the edge of Angela’s black turtleneck up and over, dropping it to the floor once it was off. A soft chuckle left her throat, leering down at the half naked form below her. Angela could feel herself blush at the direct attention, her gaze shifting away from Moira’s intense gaze.

Moira’s long fingers, accurate and precise in their work, deftly undid the button of Angela’s bra in seconds. She did have practice in that procedure after all. With Angela’s torso now fully exposed, Moira had so much more room to continue her work of marking up pale flesh. Methodically, this process continued until Angela was fully bared to the cold air of the lab and Moira stared up at her from below. Even being beneath her like this, Moira’s gaze was still hungry and predatory, keeping Angela frozen in place, unable to make the first move. Like a sheep pinned by the piercing yellow eyes of the wolf, or heterochromic eyes in this case.

Moira ran her hands along Angela’s pale thighs, feeling the muscles quiver beneath. Pushing Angela's legs further apart, Moira started with a firm lick up, tongue stopping to play with the hood that covered the clit. Angela's breath stuttered out before turning into a satisfied sigh.

Spreading apart the inner labia, Moira gave the dark and pink tinted flesh one more look before leaning forward to dip and swirl her tongue around. Dipping into Angela's hole, the muscle squeezing around the intrusion, Moira began her true torture.

Working Angela up and keeping her along that edge, unable to push over it. Moira’s long nails squeezed around Angela's thighs, a hint of danger to add to the many sensations already being experienced. Only after she had gotten Angela to cry out into the still air of the room did she finally relent.

Returning her tongue to its dance, in and out of Angela, Moira reached into her shirt pocket, pulling out a small vibrator and turned it on. She hadn't come for ideal chit chat with Angela afterall.

Bringing the buzzing instrument to Angela's stiff and reddened clit, she ran it along the sides, dragging it around the bundle of nerves. The response from Angela was immediate, hips bucking as much as they could in Moira's grip and a sharp intake of breath. She was close once again. Only when Moira brought the vibrator up and gently rubbed it along the hood of Angela's clit, dragging the flesh over and back to provide a delicious friction to accompany the vibrations, did Angela finally fall over that peak.

Her body tensed as she shaked with the strength of her orgasm. Leaning back farther across the desk, Angela's breaths in sharp pants, trying to catch her breath. Cracking her eyes open, she watched as Moira, standing up once again, dragged a long finger around her mouth to collect the wetness and clean it from her finger. Upon, Moira realizing that Angela watched her, the tall woman pulled the finger from her mouth with a loud pop.

Moira chuckled, “Well I would say that was quite good fun. Now it's my turn don't you think?”

Wolfish grin back in place, Moira pulled Angela to her feet, supporting her until Angela could find her footing. Now Moira sat on the edge of the desk, waiting expectantly.

Angela decided to waste no time, Moira did prefer to get down to business when it came to her personal pleasure. Barely halting to undo Moira's pants, Angela pulled them down along with the undergarments. Dipping a finger to swirl in Moira's wetness, long fingers were suddenly holding a small bottle of lube in front of Angela’s face as if she had read her mind.

Quickly grabbing the offered bottle, Angela squeezed a healthy amount onto her fingers before returning them to Moira's sex. Soon she had worked three fingers in, pistoning them. Moira threw her head back in delight.

Angela froze up in her work for a moment as a strong buzzing sensation was suddenly at her clit. Pushing against the sensation, Angela resumed her motions. Together the pair climaxed in each others arms, Moira squeezing around Angela's fingers and Angela shaking on unstable legs that felt like jelly.

Moira let out chuckle, sighing as Angela's fingers left her. Pulling her bottom garments back into place, Moira reached a hand up to push a strand of hair that clung to Angela's forehead behind her ear. Watching as Angela redressed, she lifted the blondes chin to make their eyes meet once again. A smile, all teeth, and then Moira was striding out of the room.

Redressed, Angela sat on the edge of her desk once more, eyes closing but not from pleasure this time. Clothes back in place but obviously disturbed, sloppy. She clutched the top button of her shirt, still undone, Angela could feel the tears start to form in her eyes. Sniffing, she brought her other hand up so she could dry them on her sleeve. She had no reason to cry, she knew what she had agreed to, but that didn’t mean it didn’t still hurt. Her heart ached and it had no right to.

Taking a deep breath, Angela collected herself, fixed her clothing and gathered her strength. She had work to do, she couldn’t let her feelings get in the way. 

* * *

 

Tensions had been rising on base. Jack and Gabe seemed to be at each other's throats, although not openly hostile everyone could tell that tensions were high. After the fiasco with Moira, her experiments and disregard for all safety measures, ethics and procedures, it had brought so much stress onto Jack.

She still thought she saw moira occasionally. A flash of red hair in the hallway but when Mercy whipped her head up to check, it was gone. She felt paranoid and honestly the whole ordeal was kind of sad. It was just so hard, learning everything that Moira had done...

It started with Moira having only been a part of the organizations scientific research division for a little over six months before information leaked to the public and the organization at large. Certain… breaches of protocol and many instance of disregard for ethical standards ranging from unapproved experiments to animal cruelty in the name of her research.

Honestly it was sickening and especially a punch in the gut for Angela. How could Moira do such things? Sure she was at times eccentric and some of her ideas had been a bit questionable but all this? The boundaries crossed and the grotesque actions she committed? The way those same hands that held her so firmly yet sweetly in their couplings could also do such things. The way those lips that could utter phrases that made Angela’s body sing could also have produced such lies? The way Angela’s heart sank at the thought of Moira leaving for good, the way it ached for someone so misguided and cruel?

But maybe she should have seen it. How Moira’s words seemed to have a sharp double edge at times? Sometimes they seemed to hold an air of indifference or superiority. Or how sometimes her eyes held an appraising, predatory gaze. And more and more recently, their love making had seemed a bit rougher, more degrading and cruel, no matter how much she didn’t want to admit it. Yet, even with all this and more, the thought of Moira still made her heart skip a beat and a pleased shiver to run up Angela’s spine.

All of this was so confusing and stressful but it hadn’t been the end of troubling events. While Angela was privy to very little regarding Overwatch’s strategic operations division and specifically Blackwatch, it was no secret to her that it existed. What they did was of no interest to her unless it regarded her patients. So when all the news cycles started running stories on this secretive division inside Overwatch and the things they have done, it almost felt like a betrayal.

Gabriel couldn’t meet her eyes the first few days after the news got out. Soon after however, when Gabriel and his teams were put off duty while investigations took place and the water settled, things had begun to feel better. He still visited her and dragged her out to eat with him and Ana, and Jack in the cafeteria. Their table had even gotten more lively when Reinhardt had joined the team a year and a half earlier, and he was always able to keep spirits high.

Torbjorn had also started to join them more often, coming to eat somewhere other than his workshop and enjoy their company outside of the parties Winston organized or chats in the hallways. It had all begun to feel like a real family again. Underlining it all however, Angela could still see the tension. From the hard set of Gabriel’s brow to the strain in Jack’s shoulders. She knew this would take much more than happy, mealtime conversations to fix.

Instead of getting fixed however, everything fractured. The findings against Blackwatch began to stack up and more and more was being discovered. The murder, the lies and then Moira. A member of Blackwatch. It made sense now, how Angela could have sworn she saw a familiar head of red hair turning a corner on occasion. Her paranoia now made sense, and speaking of paranoia, there was Gabriel.

He had become increasingly more hostile over the last few months, constantly glancing over his shoulder and getting into a shouting match if someone so much as looked at him the wrong way. He could often be seen storming out of Jack’s office. Neither her nor Ana or anyone else were truly able to calm him or get him to explain. With all of this, coupled with the public outrage, everyone was at their wits end. Angela felt hopeless, and was completely unprepared for her entire world to shatter.

It started after she had been sent to Overwatch’s Watchpoint: Gibraltar to assist their medical wing with their new influx of recruits. She actually saw it on the television while passing the rec room minutes before the alarms went off in the watchpoint.

Rubble, smoking and burning filled the screen. A simple headline: Overwatch HQ, destroyed in explosion. Angela couldn’t remember falling to her knees or losing all the breath in her lungs but then the sirens and alarms in the watchpoint were pulling her to her feet as she gasped for breath. She had never rushed into her valkyrie suit faster in her life, and she was on the transport in record time.

* * *

 

Angela and her team were the first to land at the site and as they began to set up tents and search for survivors, she flew across the smouldering landscape. Even with the halls now crumbled to pieces Angela still knew exactly where she was headed. There was only a number of places where Jack and Gabe could have been. As she searched she found other people on the way, stopping to help them before dropping a locator at their location so her team could come and safely dig them out of the rubble and give them the proper care they needed. Floating and dashing across the ruins after searching for what felt like an eternity, Angela was about to fly off to another section of the base when she heard it. A long, gasping groan of pain and then she saw it, someone's arm and the familiar color of black.

Rushing over she found Gabriel, half buried under rubble and in critical condition. Half of him laid under the rock while his upper half and left arm were free. His eyes were closed and he didn’t appear to be moving or conscious at all anymore. When Angela went to check his pulse however, her blood ran cold. There wasn’t one. She had arrived though, had heard him just moments ago and come but now there wasn’t anything. Without thinking, the tears starting to cloud her vision she brought her staff down on him, the yellow light engulfing his body as she brought him back. The light of her staff was almost to much to look at, and as it faded all she could hope was that it stabilized him enough after the fact. His sharp gasp of breath once more as life was breathed into him again made Angela cry out in relief. Reluctant as she was to leave him, she still had to find Jack and any other survivors. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she glanced back one more time to ensure the shaky rise and fall of his chest wasn’t an illusion. Dropping the locator beacon, Angela could do no more for him, she could only hope the rescue teams made it to him in time.

* * *

 

Hours she looked. For hours she flew across the ruined structure, searching for survivors and doing what she could. But she never found Jack. She was tired, exhausted both physically and emotionally. Dozens of tents covered the area, survivors being brought in from the rubble as fast as the teams could manage. More people and supplies were being flown in, the sound of descending and ascending ships barely managing to cover the groans of the hurt and dying. Her work would now be to help in stabilizing survivors as they were recovered, after she took a break, she needed a moment to collect herself.

Standing far off from the landing ships and tents Angela faced the ruins of the base, greedily drinking a bottle of water. Staff leaning in the crook of her elbow Angela startled at the sound of another ship landing much closer to her than expected. Turning around she watched as the orca landed but no one came off it, was it waiting to transport some patients to one of the nearby hospitals? Instead, someone began to make their way towards it, Moira.

Startled, Angela was momentarily at a loss for words before composing herself, “What are you doing here, Moira? Stopping to face her, Moira stood at the edge of the ramp leading into the ship. “Doing what needed to be done. Now, why don’t you go back to playing the hero doctor?”

What needed to be done? Confused, Angela reached a hand out towards Moira. “What do you mean? W-were you helping with the rescue efforts?”

That smile again, wolfish, condescending. Moira walked up to her, hands coming up to hold Angela’s face, keeping their eyes locked. “Sweet little Angela, so innocent. These matters don’t concern you, now run off and save lives like you’re good at and just be glad you weren’t here when it all happened.”

No… Angela’s eyes widen, mouth opening into a silent gasp, it couldn’t be true. Moira wouldn’t, couldn’t have played a part in this destruction… could she? Angela’s legs became shaky before they collapsed from under her, the pain of landing on her knees numbed by her shock.

She could feel tears begin to stream down her face, mouth trying to form words, to ask questions but only one thing could come out, whispered from shaky lips, “Please don’t, I love you.”

Turning back to face her once more, Moira shot her a pitying look, “Oh Angela, you always did let your emotions get the best of you.”

Finally, Moira turned on her heel and strode away to the waiting Orca, entering the great metal beast before the doors closed and it lifted into the air. Angela was now alone, on her knees among the smouldering rubble, her heartbeat the only sound in her ears, and endless questions now circling in her head.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like it, go ahead and let me know what you thought or just drop me a kudos. Also, I am most likely planning on making a part two but from Moira's perspective and then a third, multi-chapter piece that picks up at the recall. If that sounds like something you want then let me know that as well. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
